


Losing You

by highquality_bread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Beta Read, Curses, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Oneshot, Princes, Sad, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending, prince x prince, taeyong and jaehyun have a secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highquality_bread/pseuds/highquality_bread
Summary: Prince Lee Taeyong struggles with the tragedy of Prince Jung Jaehyun being turned into stone and decides to look back on old memories.Medieval AU
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,, I hope you guys enjoy the oneshot! Please comment your thoughts since this is my first time writing a sad oneshot so I'm not sure if it's good or not,, But anyways, my bestie @xuxisushi_1 beta read this work so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading!

_ Do you remember when you used to bring me by the shore because it reminded you of our first date? You'd compare the reflection of the moonlight on the sea to the sparkle in my eyes that you claimed held the universe. We would walk by the water and talk about the future we wished to have. But could never get. _

_ Do you remember the nights behind the waterfalls? It's where we first kissed. It's where we first made love. Where we said our first ‘I love you’s’. It's where we had our first everything. You showered me with kisses and whispered sweet nothings in my ears, making my cheeks heat up to your heart's content. Until you eventually stopped. _

_ I would show up to the waterfalls in hopes of your arrival. But you never showed. I waited by the shore at night with special gifts I picked up along my journey. Yet those gifts slowly piled up in the room of my castle.  _

_ You just stopped coming entirely. _

_ Until one day, I received the news that you were to be wedded off to a princess. My heart shattered when I saw you. Walking along our shores with a girl tangled in your arms. Watching our memories be tainted with new ones that will forever make me question if what we had was real. _

_ You looked so happy it hurt. You had the same dimpled smile you always gave me. The same look in your eyes you had when you'd say you loved me. The same gentle touch when you would hold me close at night.  _

_ Then, you decided to finally talk to me. It was the night before your wedding. I was in the woods, heading home after a long day until you pulled me to the side. At first I thought I was to be kidnapped, but then my startled eyes met with your worried ones.  _

_ You began to apologize and explain why you've been absent. Saying that your father found out about us and threatened my life if you didn't stop seeing me. Your father forced you into a marriage with a princess from a wealthy kingdom, in hopes it would make you move on from me.  _

_ I decided to ignore you. Your explanations only made the vast tears continue to run down my cheeks. You even said 'I love you', but it felt more desperate than genuine at the moment.  _

_ I left you that day.  _

_ But that was my biggest mistake. _

_ The news went around that you had disappeared. However, what everyone didn't know was that I knew where you were.  _

_ You were in front of me. Turned into stone. Your father heard about our meeting in the woods. He thought you had decided to be with me once again, so he had you punished with a curse.  _

_ Your motionless figure stood in a valley of flowers. I remember seeing the smile on your face. You smiled because of me. You saw me in the distance and smiled at the sight of me. But in the same moment, the witch hired by your father turned you into stone. _

_ Everyday I visit you. Everyday I wonder how life would have been for us if we had decided to run away and never look back. Everyday I wonder if you wish I was the one you proposed to. Everyday I wonder if you ever actually loved me. _

_ I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop my feelings about you. Because I know for a fact, I will always love you, Jung Jaehyun.  _


End file.
